blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Haruhi Rephalia
is a young and aspiring wizard with the dream of rising among the ranks of the Magic Knights whom have yet to go through the finals tests before aqcuiring her own Grimoire. With a Magical Affinity towards Divine Magic, she was seen as the weakling in her family, something she seeks to remedy and prove how strong she can really be. Appearance Personality Haruhi is a humble and kind individual who would not wish anything bad on anyone. However, with this in mind, she is not softspoken in any regard. She can be rather loud and excitable regardless of wether she would like to or not. Haruhi is an extroverted woman by nature, enjoying to engage in conversations with others and to try and build friendships upon those conversations. She wants to do everything in her power to make those she cares for happy, and to see to their needs before her own. Those who know her can nary remember a moment in their life where her wants took precedence over theirs. Despite this, she can also prove to be very competetive, wishing to outshine most of those around her so that her family may one day recognize her efforts and potential. Haruhi is a bright and upbeat young woman, almost always found with a smile on her face or humming a soft or upbeat tune. What many don't realize though is that much of this is just for appearance, a facade so to speak. Not to say that she is of a negative disposition, but like most people, she is normally of a "resting/indifferent" feeling, but she combats this feeling basically at every waking moment, because she believes that smiles brightens everyones day, even if they don't know one another. It is also an efficient way for her to battle her own insecurities and gloomier feelings. Should she however fail in that, she will begin to rely on the true and tried tactics of stuffing herself with sweets. It is hard to say that she actively despises anyone in this world, for she does not appear to carry a grudge towards anyone. The closest she ever got to that was the discontention she feels towards her family. She was angry for a time, but it has mellowed out into mere disappointment. She understands why they have done these things and she understands why they felt it was a necessity, but that still didn't help to keep her from reaching for her greatest dream. As a noblewoman, one might expect her to be stuck up and stuffy, yet that is hardly the case. She wants nothing more than to spread joy, faith and hope in the populace, and she is determined towards the idea that to act like one is better than another, only breeds resentment for one another. One could also expect that seeing how she was negelcted by her family that she would like to cut ties with them, but in reality she wants to strengthen them. She still remembers fondly those days when her magic was yet untested and had the support of her whole family, the fun sibling rivalries and games they used to play with her. While she knows that she is too old for playing such games anymore, she still wants to reacquire their love and respect, most in particular her eldest brother Altair Rephalia. After her choice of god she began to notice some things about herself. She started to take after the god she had chosen to champion. She has become quicker to anger, which only her friends have really taken notice of, as she was unfathomably patient as it were. She is still fighting it, but is not sure how to combat this sometimes overwhelming feeling within her. As some of her spells are even restricted according to her levels of rage, so as she gets angrier, one could say that she grows progressively stronger as she unlocks stronger spellwork. When she finally lets it loose she is a scary sight to behold, always smiling a wicked smile, all while her spellpower is amplified to new heights. When angry, her philosophy of the smile is warped, taking on the state where rather than smiling to bring joy to others, it becomes a status symbol. She thinks that if someone doesn't smile, it shows a state of inferiority and a lack of confidence. History Haruhi was born to a prestigious family of wizards whom are renowned for their sheer raw power of magic. While growing up she was motivated strongly by her family to become a great sorceress, and for some time they were just about as supportive and encouraging as any family should be. Then came the days of her trials, where it was discovered just how weak she was. With a subpar mana count together with a below impressive magical affinity as far as her family was concerned. After that day she became a subject of neglect and humiliation. There was nary a day where she was not belittled for her "insufficient gifts". Combat Prowess Magic Divine Magic: Haruhi has an affinity to the mythical Divine Magic. The magic has little information known about it, classing it by some as a mythical magic. Haruhi has yet to understand what can possibly be done with this affinity, putting her at a disadvantage to her fellow mages, who might already have some creative ideas of what to do with their magics once their acquire their grimoires. With the acquirement of her Grimoire she also selected her god of worship, random though it may have been. She sealed a pact with the God of Gold, Benevolence and Kings and Queens. The Selection of god immediately granted her three spells to be used. As a benevolent god of good she has already found herself have a more difficult time to inflict damage to those around her who are not true and immediate threats, as the deities chosen always have a hard time to battle against those who, intentionally or not, live by or embodies the attributes the gods represent. Offensive Spells *'Raza's Fallen Breaker:'This spell is one of the first three spells Haruhi acquired when she picked her god. The Fallen Breaker is a surprisingly potent spell considering her lack of innate power and training since prior, letting her crush a boulder to rubble during her first cast of it. The spell creates a single, pillar-like staff of golden Holy Energy which can then be controlled to do her bidding, such as bending and growing longer. It is even able of hovering and fighting independently from her. The Breaker are strong, but like with all Divine Mages, its potency against an opponent is entirely dependent on the moral allignment of their opponent. Against an enemy that alligns similarly to Raza, this spell may just be compared to a pebble throw, while to a more negatively alligned opponent, broken bones might become the least of their worries. Like all Divine spells, it requires of Haruhi to speak a certain verse from her grimoire, which goes as follows: "Kings both new and old shall come to aid, with hope and justice I commit my raid. Hatred quenched by righteous zeal, your great majesty, be now revealed." *'The King's Justice:' The King's Justice was one of the three spells Haruhi first acquired when she elected to champion the god of Kings. This spell allows Haruhi to call forth a host of spectres of Holy Energy, fighting for her sake. These phantoms take the form and appearance of kings who've come and gone and, ideally, will remain for a period of time to be commanded and used as Haruhi sees fit. These ghosts possesses a surprisingly considerable high potency for a mage of her stature. Just being close to the phantoms will cause the foe's stamina and very life force to be sapped from them. It begins by feeling like a small chill down the spine, progressively getting worse until such a time when it feels like you are standing bare in the middle of winter, and if this sensation comes to you, it is all but over already, as so much strength have been harvested that there is nearly no way to recover from it. The Phantoms can also take on a physical presence in order to ravage the opponent with spectral claws and bites. In order to cast this spell, as with all the others, she is required to chant a verse from her grimoire which goes as follows: "I call the rightousness of heart and soul, to see my foe as cindered coals. Fighting the evils who shan't be woken, I call those who can't be broken. From blackest night to darkest caverns, let me call thee starry heavens. The heavens to judge you right, leave and rid yourself from royal sight." Defensive Spells *'White Lion's Coat:' Supportive Spells *'Royal Dance:' Haruhi becomes etherial and dashes towards her opponent. When assuming this state, she is incorporeal and nigh untouchable by all physical attacks and most magical ones. The sole way for the Royal Dance to be intercepted is to strike her with a magical blow of superior power to the move itself. Only a clashing spell can intercept this spell, meaning that Mana Skin is ineffective to stop it. The Royal Dance causes no harm to its opponent, but rather allows her to phase through them, and upon having achieved this, the opponent will be locked in place for a short duration, as if paralyzed. To cast this spell, the following scripture must be chanted: "Kings both new and old shall come to aid, with hope and justice I commit my raid. Darkness quelled by royal bright, thou shalt dance through the blackest night." **'Crown of Conquest:' Equipment Fabric Grimoire.jpg|Haruhi's Three-Leaf Grimoire. Physical Abilities Relationships Quotes Statistics Trivia